The NICHD will provide, through the contract mechanism, a facility for supplying transgenic mice to the scientific community. The demand for transgenic mice is substantial, but the ability to produce them is limited. Thus, the aim of this contract is to make available to the general scientific community at large access to the technology necessary for the production of transgenic mice. More specifically, the Contractor shall be responsible for the following: a. accepting donor DNA probes either as linear DNA, or in a cloning vector but not as bacteria containing plasmid. b. confirming the identity of the donor DNA. c. generating by microinjection techniques transgenic mice using the DNA insert provided by the donor. d. confirming integration of donor DNA into the genome of the mice produced. e. maintaining the transgenic mice at the facility and distributing the mice to individuals in the scientific community who have requested the service. f. instituting a program to publicize the availability of this service.